Pluie de bonheur
by nounette86
Summary: Castle et Beckett s'apprêtent à se marier ...


**Pluie de bonheur**

**Chapitre 1**

Lanie, pliée en deux, une épingle coincée entre les dents, n'en finissait plus de tourner autour de Kate, inspectant le moindre froufrou, la moindre dentelle, le moindre faux-pli de la robe blanche. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elles y passaient leurs soirées, avec toute leur bonne volonté, elles qui, jusque-là, n'avaient jamais tenu une aiguille de leur vie. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus à sourciller, il fallait que la robe soit prête. Dans une heure, Kate devait être resplendissante quand elle s'avancerait, sous les yeux de tous, pour retrouver son futur mari.

- Tourne-toi, pour voir, fit Lanie, en s'éloignant d'elle, reculant à l'autre bout de la chambre, comme pour avoir une vision d'ensemble.

- Est-ce que c'est bon cette fois ? demanda Kate en s'exécutant, impatiente.

Elle avait quitté le loft à contrecœur en fin de matinée pour rejoindre l'appartement de Lanie. Pour Rick comme pour elle, cette séparation prénuptiale, appelant tant de réminiscences douloureuses, était difficile à vivre. Quand ils avaient pris la décision, presque sur un coup de tête, un matin au réveil le week-end dernier, de se marier aujourd'hui, immédiatement, ils avaient voulu que tout soit différent. Ils ne voulaient plus attendre, et comme pour défier le mauvais sort, ils ne voulaient que rien ne rappelle ce jour tragique. Mais ce matin, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix pourtant. Kate devait finaliser la sublimation de sa robe avec Lanie, et il était hors de question que Rick la voit avant le moment ultime. Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas s'appeler cette fois, de ne pas se joindre avant de se retrouver au parc, à seize heures. Castle avait ordonné à Lanie de ne pas lâcher Kate d'une semelle, tandis que lui, avait interdiction de quitter le loft pour quelque raison que ce soit. Kate l'avait placé sous la surveillance étroite de sa mère et de sa fille. Il avait dû passer l'après-midi à tourner en rond comme en lion en cage, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Lanie croisa les bras, et posa une main sous son menton, comme si elle réfléchissait scrutant la robe, avec un air si concentré que Kate se demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lanie ? Ce n'est pas joli ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, en caressant doucement l'étoffe qui tombait sur ses jambes, cherchant ce qui pouvait déplaire à son amie.

- Chut, chérie … Marche, ordonna gentiment Lanie.

Kate souleva sa robe légèrement pour s'avancer vers elle.

- Parfait. Tourne maintenant.

- Non, mais Lanie, tu te prends pour Matilda King ou quoi ? sourit Kate.

- Oui, exactement. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'assure que tu n'auras pas l'air d'une meringue défraîchie ! lança Lanie en riant.

- Une meringue défraîchie ? s'étonna Kate, en se penchant vers l'arrière, tournant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir de quoi sa robe avait l'air vue de dos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Retourne au fond de la pièce que je vois l'allure de ton fessier !

- Lanie ! s'offusqua Kate.

- Chaque détail compte ! Tu penseras à moi ce soir, au moment fatidique, quand Castle soulèvera ta robe ….

Kate soupira, toujours un brin gênée quand Lanie s'amusait à faire des allusions coquines concernant son intimité avec Rick.

- Allez ! Hop ! ordonna Lanie en accompagnant ses mots d'un geste pour que Kate retourne vers le fond de la pièce.

Kate s'exécuta, docilement.

- Ton dos … et cette chute de reins, c'est à tomber, chérie ! s'exclama Lanie avec enthousiasme. Heureusement que j'aime les hommes !

- Non, mais Lanie, ça ne va pas vraiment ! s'exclama Kate, prenant un air scandalisé.

- Tourne-toi ! ordonna-t-elle de nouveau, en riant.

- Ça t'amuse de me donner des ordres comme ça !

- Un peu, j'avoue, rigola-t-elle. Dis « Je le veux », maintenant.

- Je ne vais pas dire « je le veux » comme ça … de but en blanc …, bougonna Kate.

- Si. Allez … il faut que je vois si cette robe et ce « je le veux » s'accordent parfaitement, insista Lanie.

- Ils s'accorderont, crois-moi. Mon « je le veux » s'accorderait même avec une robe en haillons !

- Oui, et bien jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas Cendrillon, alors dis « Je le veux », allez !

- « Je le veux », marmonna Kate.

- Super …, fit Lanie, d'un air complètement désespéré. J'espère que tu seras plus convaincante devant Castle. Tu vas le faire fuir là.

- Il ne fuirait jamais …, sourit Kate. Et puis, comment veux-tu que je dise « Je le veux », sans lui devant moi ?

Lanie soupira, restant quelques secondes silencieuse, avant de la regarder avec un large sourire.

- Tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-elle, attendrie.

- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Kate.

- Evidemment. Tu es …

- Aussi bien que la première fois ?

- Il n'y a pas eu de première fois, Kate, lui rappela Lanie.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

- Tu es plus merveilleuse encore. Crois-moi, la rassura son amie.

Cette robe était le seul souvenir de ce premier rendez-vous raté que Kate avait voulu conserver. Rick lui aurait offert toutes les robes de mariée du monde, mais elle avait voulu à tout prix porter celle de sa mère. Elle en avait besoin. Ainsi, sa mère serait un peu avec elle aujourd'hui. Mais la robe avait souffert des conséquences de ce jour malheureux elle avait pris l'eau, elle avait été déchirée par endroit, froissée, usée, souillée, quand Kate, bouleversée par la douleur qui l'avait ravagée ce jour-là, ne s'était plus souciée le moins du monde de cette robe qu'elle chérissait tant.

- Il va aimer ? demanda Kate, pour qui seul le regard de Rick allait compter tout à l'heure.

- Il va te trouver si belle, qu'il ne voudra pas te l'enlever ce soir ! lança son amie en riant. Je ne sais pas comment il va faire pour …, mais il ne voudra pas te l'enlever !

- Oh ! Lanie ! lança Kate, offusquée.

Lanie éclata de rire. Elle aimait tellement la titiller à ce sujet-là. Elle se réjouissait à chaque fois des airs que prenait Kate.

- Cette robe, c'est toi, Kate, reprit Lanie, en la regardant affectueusement. Cette robe est unique, comme tu l'es aux yeux de Castle.

- Merci, Lanie. Pour tout. Sans toi …

- Ne me remercie pas …, tu auras intérêt d'assurer aussi bien quand tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur !

- Ta demoiselle d'honneur ? s'étonna Kate.

- Un jour … ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas encore au programme ! Bon, je vais chercher ton père, ok ?

- Oui.

Lanie quitta la chambre quelques secondes, et réapparut aux côtés de Jim, qui s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, n'osant s'avancer davantage, tant la vision de sa fille dans sa robe de mariée, l'attendrissait.

- Je vous laisse, souffla Lanie. Jim, dans trente minutes vous partez, ok ? Pas une de plus. Pas une de moins.

- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Jim.

- Et toi, Kate, tu ne quittes pas ton père d'un pouce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lanie. Va retrouver Espo, tout va bien se passer.

- A tout à l'heure !

Lanie disparut dans le salon, puis ils entendirent la porte de l'appartement claquer. Jim se tenait toujours un peu à distance de sa fille, se contentant de la contempler, si bien que son silence finit par inquiéter Kate.

- Papa ? Ça va ?

- Oui, Katie. Je suis juste heureux.

Elle sourit, tandis qu'il s'approchait, pour prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes.

- Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu es ma fille … enfin si un peu, sourit-il, mais Richard est très chanceux de t'avoir auprès de lui. Je sais qu'il le sait bien-sûr, mais … il est vraiment chanceux.

- Merci, Papa. Mais je suis chanceuse aussi de l'avoir dans ma vie.

- Oui. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour toi, ma Katie. Laisse-le prendre soin de toi jour après jour, et tout ira bien pour vous deux. J'ai eu si peur quand …

- Je sais, Papa. C'est fini. Il est là, et tout va bien se passer maintenant.

- Ton amie Lanie a des doigts de fée. Tu es resplendissante, fit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Oui, je crois que si un jour elle se lasse des cadavres, elle a un avenir dans la couture !

Rick tournait en rond depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes déjà. A plusieurs reprises, il avait fait le tour du buffet, contempler les quelques fleurs, vérifier le contenu des boîtes livrées par le traiteur. Mais ce n'était que des occupations bien futiles qui n'empêchaient pas son esprit de cogiter. Plusieurs fois, il avait été à deux doigts d'appeler Kate. La dernière fois, Alexis lui avait confisqué son téléphone jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il était hors de question que les futurs mariés entrent en contact avant seize heures au parc. Même si tout le monde vivait cette attente avec une légère appréhension, tant les souvenirs restaient douloureux, c'est le cœur joyeux qu'ils s'apprêtaient à célébrer ce mariage tant attendu, par les premiers concernés bien-sûr, mais aussi par leurs amis et leur famille.

Rick regarda, dépité, en direction de sa mère, qui dans l'entrée, s'admirait dans le miroir depuis une éternité, tandis qu'Alexis, dans son dos, l'aidait à ajuster sa coiffure, jouant de ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour placer les mèches selon les desiderata de sa grand-mère.

- Mère, est-ce qu'on peut enfin partir ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

- Presque, Richard, encore un petit effet par là … un peu de laque par ici …, sourit-elle joyeusement.

Rick soupira en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, entamant des allers-retours entre la porte d'entrée et le canapé.

- Papa, arrête de déambuler comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis ! lui lança Alexis.

- Si ta chère grand-mère voulait nous faire le plaisir de s'activer un peu, j'arrêterais de déambuler comme ça ! répondit-il, en grognant légèrement.

- Je m'active, Richard, tu ne voudrais pas que ta mère ait l'air d'une vieille mégère pour ton mariage, non ?

Il s'abstint de répondre, se laissant tomber assis dans le canapé en soupirant.

- Ne stresse pas, Papa, elle va dire oui ! lui lança Alexis, le taquinant gentiment.

- Je sais qu'elle va dire oui. Elle est folle de moi, fit-il, esquissant un sourire.

- Alors pourquoi tu …

- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard, avoua-t-il. Je veux que Kate me voit dès qu'elle arrive, qu'elle voit que je l'attends.

Il savait la douleur qu'avait vécue Kate il y a quelques mois. Il n'en avait pas été témoin, heureusement, ou sa détresse l'aurait anéanti. Mais elle s'était confiée à lui depuis, à demi-mot d'abord, avec cette pudeur qui la caractérisait, et puis, à plusieurs reprises, en larmes dans ses bras, elle lui avait dit comment son monde s'était effondré, elle lui avait décrit cette impression terrible qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette souffrance, qui, lui-même l'avait hanté par le passé, et se rappelait encore à lui de temps à autre. Rien que l'idée que Kate, ne le voyant pas, puisse craindre de revivre cet enfer, lui brisait le cœur.

- Oh chéri …, fit Martha, abandonnant sa laque et ses mèches rebelles, pour venir s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'attende, qu'elle s'inquiète et …

Martha lui tapota la cuisse pour le réconforter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire beaucoup plus. Elle savait. Tant pis si sa coiffure n'était pas parfaite, elle ne supportait pas que son fils puisse stresser ainsi.

- On ne sera pas en retard, Richard. Katherine n'aura pas le temps de s'inquiéter, une seule seconde. Allez, viens, en route ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Il avait plu une bonne partie de la journée, et les gouttelettes d'eau étaient restées accrochées aux brins d'herbe, aux pétales des quelques chrysanthèmes pourpre et marguerites d'hiver qui égayaient les quelques massifs. Les deux balançoires dodelinaient légèrement au gré de la brise automnale, emplissant l'air du cliquetis de leurs chaînes qui tintaient.

En arrivant, Lanie s'était affairée pour enrouler quelques guirlandes de lys orange et blancs aux poteaux du portique, et glisser quelques fleurs dans les chaînons des balançoires. Ils étaient déjà tous là, en avance au rendez-vous auquel les avaient convié leurs amis. Aujourd'hui, pour rien au monde, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait voulu manquer l'événement. Esposito et Ryan discutaient criminalité avec M. le Maire, Robert Weldon, tandis que Jenny, tenant fermement contre elle la petite Sarah-Grace, faisait plus ample connaissance avec Victoria Gates et son mari.

Lanie fut soulagée d'apercevoir dans la rue, en bordure du parc, Castle, Martha et Alexis descendre du taxi. Parce qu'ils avaient tenu à ce que rien ne se répète, parce qu'ils avaient eu peu de temps pour organiser l'événement, et parce qu'enfin, ces taxis new-yorkais symbolisaient la simplicité qu'ils voulaient donner à leur mariage, aujourd'hui, Rick, comme Kate tout à l'heure, faisait son arrivée en taxi.

Elle n'était pas non plus véritablement angoissée, mais il y avait en elle un soupçon d'inquiétude incontrôlable, comme en chacun des invités. Tous ceux qui avaient vu la douleur de Kate ce jour-là, durant ces quelques minutes qui avaient paru une éternité, qui lui avaient laissé croire que sa vie était anéantie, ne pouvaient chasser de leur cœur cette émotion poignante. Le mauvais sort ne pouvait pas s'acharner deux fois, mais voir Castle arriver, fit s'adoucir la petite pointe de stress qui la hantait depuis ce matin. Il ne manquait plus que Kate, et elle pourrait enfin reprendre son souffle.

Rick s'avança, avec à chacun de ses bras, deux des femmes de sa vie. Il fut heureux d'apercevoir un peu plus loin tous leurs amis déjà là. Aujourd'hui, tout irait bien.

- Doucement, Richard ! C'est tout boueux ! lança Martha, sentant que ses talons s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide.

- Mère, tu aurais dû mettre des bottes en caoutchouc ! la taquina-t-il en riant.

- Des bottes en caoutchouc ? Au mariage de mon fils ? s'indigna Martha.

- Pourquoi ici, Papa ? demanda Alexis alors qu'ils avançaient, lentement, au rythme des piétinements de Martha dans l'herbe molle. Tu peux nous le dire maintenant !

- Parce que sur ces balançoires, que tu vois là-bas, Kate et moi, on a partagé beaucoup de choses importantes. Elles symbolisent pour nous deux certaines des étapes qui nous ont amenés jusqu'ici.

Lanie les regarda tous les trois s'avancer, tandis que les discussions animées des invités s'étaient adoucies, tous savourant l'arrivée du futur marié. Il était souriant, et discutait avec sa mère et sa fille tout en marchant. Elle pensait à Kate, qui allait fondre quand elle découvrirait Castle, dans son costume de marié. Elle faillit éclater de rire en apercevant Martha qui avançait à petits pas dans l'herbe, en opérant par moment des petits sauts tel un cabri, comme pour tenter d'éviter la boue. Quant à Alexis, elle était radieuse au bras de son père. Elle s'avança à leur rencontre pour aller rassurer Castle, qui, elle s'en doutait, n'aurait l'esprit vraiment tranquille que quand Kate serait arrivée, elle-aussi. Elle salua Martha et Alexis qui filèrent rejoindre le reste des invités.

- Tout va bien ? fit-il aussitôt, soucieux que tout se déroule comme prévu.

- Oui. Ne stresse pas, Castle ! le rassura-t-elle aussitôt.

- Je ne stresse pas, sourit-il, mais … et sa robe ?

- C'est ok. Fais juste attention de ne pas t'évanouir en la voyant ! lança-t-elle en riant.

Il sourit, soulagé. Il savait que Kate serait magnifique dans n'importe quelle robe au monde. Mais elle tenait tant à se marier dans la robe de sa mère. C'était pour elle une façon de partager un peu de son bonheur avec elle, de l'avoir tout près d'elle malgré tout. Il savait combien, en ce jour si particulier, sa mère allait lui manquer, malgré les attentions chaleureuses de tous leurs amis, la présence aimante de son père, la tendresse de sa propre mère à son égard. Cette robe c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait voulu garder de leur précédent raté, et Lanie l'avait aidé toute la semaine pour lui redonner toute sa splendeur.

- Et Jim ?

- Il est avec elle. Il te l'amène d'ici quelques minutes.

Il regarda vers la rue, l'air un peu soucieux, comme si déjà, il la cherchait du regard.

- Richard Castle serait-il stressé ? se moqua gentiment Lanie.

- Tu sais, c'est …, soupira-t-il, son visage se fermant légèrement.

- Je sais, Castle, fit-elle doucement. Mais cette fois, elle est à toi, définitivement à toi.

- Merci, Lanie, sourit-il, touché par sa gentillesse. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Pour nous.

- Les amis sont là pour ça, sourit-elle. Allez, Monsieur le marié, vos invités vous attendent.

Rick commença par aller saluer Victoria Gates, et son époux, auxquels il serra la main.

- Merci d'avoir pu vous libérer, Capitaine, sourit-il, content qu'elle soit présente. Je sais que …

- Pas de bavardages inutiles, Castle. Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire ravi auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Il étreignit Jenny, souriante, et déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Sarah-Grace, tandis que les gars s'étaient rapprochés. Ils passèrent chacun un bras autour des épaules de leur ami écrivain pour lui donner l'accolade.

- Alors Castle ? C'est le grand jour ? lança Ryan.

- Eh oui …, d'ici quelques minutes, on fera partie du même club Ryan, sourit Rick.

- Pas trop stressé mon pote ? demanda Esposito, sur un ton légèrement taquin.

- Mais non il n'est pas stressé …, répondit Ryan à sa place. Il est juste impatient, hein mec ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Tu verras, Espo, un jour ça t'arrivera à toi aussi ! Si Lanie te supporte jusque-là ! lança Castle en riant.

- Si Lanie supporte qui ? fit celle-ci en les rejoignant.

- On parlait du mariage d'Espo, répondit Castle en riant.

- Hein ? ! s'exclama-t-elle, en leur lançant des yeux sidérés.

- C'est une blague, Lanie, fit aussitôt Esposito, ne voulant pas la laisser paniquer plus longtemps.

Rick laissa ses amis et collègues, pour rejoindre Weldon, et lui donner une accolade amicale.

- Merci, Bob …

- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour quelques votes utiles, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Weldon.

- Tout est ok ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà célébré quelques mariages. Et toi ? Tu es prêt ?

- Je suis prêt depuis des années, sourit-il.

- On fait comme on a dit ? Je fais mon petit speech, et vous échangez vos vœux. Vous les avez écrits ?

- Ils ne sont pas écrits, ils sont là et là, sourit Rick, en posant successivement sa main sur son front et son cœur.

- Ensuite, je vous pose la question à un million de dollars. Vous dites oui. Echange des anneaux. Et pour les formalités administratives, on s'occupe de tout ça après. Ok ?

- Tu as oublié le baiser des mariés, fit remarquer Rick en riant.

- En parlant de baiser, je crois que ta jolie fiancée arrive, fit Weldon, en faisant un petit signe de tête vers la rue.

**Chapitre 2**

Rick se retourna aussitôt pour apercevoir Kate descendre du taxi dans sa robe blanche, et son père venir l'aider. Toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent d'un seul coup. Elle était là. Enfin, ils allaient parvenir à l'ultime étape de leur conte de fée. Toutes les joyeuses discussions cessèrent, et les regards se tournèrent vers elle, qui, soulevant délicatement sa robe d'une main, s'avançait lentement au bras de Jim.

A peine descendue de la voiture, elle avait cherché Rick du regard au loin. Toutes les réminiscences de la douleur qui l'avait dévastée il y avait quelques mois s'envolèrent d'un seul coup. Rick était là. Il la contemplait, comme, quelques mètres derrière lui, leurs amis et sa famille qui l'entouraient. Une seconde, elle s'arrêta, pour savourer le bonheur de les voir tous là, réunis, pour ancrer dans sa tête, cette vision joyeuse dont elle reparlerait, sans nul doute, à ses enfants et petits-enfants dans quelques années. Elle sourit en voyant le ciel chargé de nuages gris, lourds de pluie. Toutes les futures mariées du monde désiraient une journée ensoleillée, mais elle avait prié pour qu'il fasse gris et pluvieux. Rien ne devait être comme la première fois qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tout allait bien maintenant, mais elle n'oublierait jamais ce déchirement effroyable, cet anéantissement qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais les pires minutes de sa vie, ses larmes et sa douleur sous ce soleil de plomb, resteraient à jamais ancrées dans son cœur. Alors non, aujourd'hui, le soleil n'était pas invité à la fête. Son regard s'attarda sur les balançoires qui s'agitaient mollement, les quelques fleurs que Lanie avait dû prendre la peine de glisser çà et là. Elle voulait goûter chaque seconde de cette journée magique qui commençait. Elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de la moindre des émotions qui allaient parcourir son cœur aujourd'hui.

- Tout va bien Katie ? demanda Jim.

- Oui, Papa, répondit-elle doucement, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent tout naturellement à ceux de Rick, qui tout sourire, l'attendait au loin. Il avait dû s'inquiéter un peu lui-aussi, même si cela faisait des jours qu'il la rassurait, et ne voulait pas laisser paraître la moindre parcelle de stress. Mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas connaître le fond de son âme. Imaginer son bonheur à lui à cet instant la rendait plus radieuse que jamais.

Il s'enferma dans sa bulle quelques secondes, cherchant au loin le regard de sa muse. Elle était encore à une vingtaine de mètres, mais il sentit ses yeux s'accrocher aux siens. C'était comme s'il n'avait vécu que pour ce moment-là, cet instant magique où, le temps ayant suspendu son vol, il voyait venir à lui sa future femme, l'amour de sa vie. Rien que cet instant valait les années d'attente, les douleurs affrontées, les obstacles surmontés. Il l'embrassait du regard, contemplait chaque parcelle de sa silhouette divine dans sa robe blanche. Elle était si belle. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne se réjouissait pas de l'avoir auprès de lui, où il ne savourait pas sa beauté délicieuse, sa tendre délicatesse, la douceur qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes, la volupté de son corps qui l'ensorcelait à le rendre fou de désir. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans ses bras. Il sentit une petite boule d'émotion venir poindre au fond de son ventre, et grossir pour empoigner son cœur. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour déclencher pareil bouleversement en lui, sans le toucher, sans le parler. Juste ce regard, et ce sourire radieux qui le faisaient fondre totalement. Elle dans tout ce qu'elle incarnait à ses yeux, dans tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, pour refouler l'émotion qui commençait à gagner sa gorge.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, désormais. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés, les plongeant dans cette bulle d'amour, de tendresse, de complicité, dont tous leurs invités avaient, un jour ou l'autre, été témoins. Il était irrésistible, et s'il n'avait pas fallu respecter quelques conventions, mariage oblige, elle se serait précipitée pour se jeter à son cou. Il avait l'air si sage, si calme, presque solennel, et derrière ce magnifique sourire, elle lisait au fond de ses yeux bleus dont elle connaissait chaque nuance, le pétillement d'émotions qui devaient le bouleverser à cet instant. Son émotion intensifia la sienne, son sourire se nourrit du sien, quand ils ne se retrouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils semblèrent réaliser enfin que Jim était là, quand celui-ci, quitta le bras de Kate, et prit sa main pour la déposer dans celle de Rick. Heureux de retrouver cette douce sensation, ils enlacèrent leurs doigts.

- Je vous la confie, Richard. Veillez sur elle, lui dit doucement Jim, en tapotant son épaule.

- Je le ferai, Jim, sourit Rick.

Jim s'éloigna, leur laissant quelques secondes d'intimité. Rick glissa sa main gauche dans le dos de Kate, et l'attira un peu plus près de lui, tout sourire, avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, collant sa joue à la sienne. De nouveau, ils oublièrent leurs invités qui assistaient, attendris et joyeux, à leur bonheur d'être ensemble.

- Tu es si belle, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Son souffle chaud dans son cou la chatouilla.

- Et toi tu es totalement craquant … heureusement qu'on a des invités sinon …

Elle sentit son sourire contre sa joue.

- Kate, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'offusqua-t-elle doucement. Pas tout de suite !

- C'est mon mariage, je fais ce que je veux ! répondit-il dans un souffle joyeux.

Sa joue glissa contre la sienne, et elle sentit avec plaisir ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur sa bouche, pour un baiser furtif. Ils entendirent Weldon toussoter dans leur dos

- Je vois que Rick n'attend pas mon autorisation pour embrasser la mariée ! lança Weldon

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Kate sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors que Rick la prenait par la main, pour la conduire jusqu'à Monsieur le Maire, où leurs témoins, Alexis et Lanie, les attendaient déjà. Elle salua les invités de son sourire resplendissant, son regard se posant un à un sur chacun d'eux. Lanie, sa meilleure amie, qui avait œuvré tous les soirs depuis une semaine pour rendre toute sa splendeur à sa robe, qui s'était inquiétée au moins autant qu'elle pour ce mariage. Lanie, son oreille attentive, qui l'avait toujours poussée de l'avant, qui la voyait déjà folle amoureuse de Rick alors qu'elle-même ne voulait pas y croire. Elle était, avec lui, l'un des piliers de sa vie. Kevin, qui enlaçait Jenny par la taille, et Javier, ses partenaires, ses amis, qu'elle aimait comme des frères, et qui aujourd'hui, la regardaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Elle lut de la tendresse et de la fierté dans leurs yeux quand ils lui renvoyèrent son sourire. Martha, toute pimpante, qui l'avait toujours incluse avec bonheur et exubérance dans sa famille. Victoria Gates, côtoyant son mari, qui souriait d'un air attendri. Elle était son Capitaine, pas vraiment une amie, mais elle faisait elle-aussi partie de sa famille de cœur. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer se marier sans sa présence protectrice, et son regard respectueux, et peut-être un peu admiratif. Son père, qui se tenait fièrement à côté des gars. C'était pour lui-aussi l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Alexis, enfin, qui légèrement en retrait derrière Rick lui sourit avec tendresse.

Tous les deux face à face aux côtés de Weldon, ils sentirent que l'instant le plus solennel de leur vie allait se jouer maintenant. Ils étaient impatients d'être officiellement mari et femme, et en même temps ils auraient voulu que la terre s'arrêtât de tourner sous leurs pieds pour prolonger le bonheur de cet instant.

- Mesdames, messieurs, commença Weldon, s'attachant à respecter le ton cérémoniel propre à l'événement, amis et parents de Kate et Rick, nous voici réunis pour célébrer ce mariage que nous attendions tous. Kate, Rick, êtes-vous prêts ?

Ils acquiescèrent d'un regard souriant, puis Rick tendit ses mains vers Kate, qui y glissa les siennes. Il sentit toute sa fébrilité sous ses doigts. Elle était émue avant même qu'il ait commencé à parler. Il lui sourit, l'enveloppa de son regard rassurant, et vit un large sourire illuminer son visage. Lui-même appréhendait un peu de se lancer. Même s'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie durant, et s'il avait l'habitude de parler en public, livrer ainsi son amour pour Kate aux yeux de tous l'intimidait. C'était comme dévoiler une part, même infime, de ce qui les unissait tous les deux, de la force de ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme qui avait bouleversé sa vie. C'était ouvrir un peu leur bulle de bonheur pour la partager avec ceux qu'ils aimaient. C'était important. Pour elle, pour lui, pour eux-tous. Il ne pouvait pas jouer les trublions pour cacher ses émotions, il ne pouvait pas faire de l'humour pour amuser ses amis. Il voulait leur dire avec les mots les plus justes possible tout ce que Kate représentait pour lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, avec cette intensité qui animait leurs regards dès qu'ils se trouvaient.

- Kate …, commença-t-il doucement. J'ai rêvé cet instant depuis qu'ici-même tu m'as dit oui. Chaque jour, je te souris et tu m'attendris, je te découvre et tu m'étonnes, je m'émerveille et tu m'entraînes dans le tourbillon de ta vie.

Kate sourit, et sentit aussitôt une vague d'émotions la submerger, les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'était juré de ne pas pleurer. Mais elle comprit que ce serait mission impossible. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, elle était déjà conquise par tout l'amour qu'exprimait la poésie de ses quelques mots. Elle savait tout ça, bien-sûr. Rick lui confiait facilement ses émotions, en choisissant toujours le mot le plus juste, celui qui exprimerait tout ce qu'il voulait lui transmettre. Mais l'entendre en ce jour particulier donnait à sa déclaration une saveur délicieuse.

- Tu le sais. Mes yeux te l'ont dit quand les mots étaient encore enfouis au fond de mon cœur. Je te l'ai crié quand tu ne voulais pas l'entendre, continua-t-il, la voix légèrement éraillée.

Elle vit ses yeux devenir plus brillants, et sentit que lui-aussi, était touché par l'intensité du moment. Elle serra un peu plus fort ses mains dans les siennes.

- Dans tes bras, je te l'ai murmuré au creux de l'oreille, des centaines de fois. Aujourd'hui, te le dire devant nos amis et nos familles réunis, me remplit de joie et de fierté. Je t'aime, Kate.

Il se nourrit de son sourire radieux, tellement heureux d'y lire son bonheur. Dans l'assistance, les âmes sensibles avaient sorti leur mouchoir, et s'essuyaient discrètement le coin des yeux à mesure que le discours de Rick avançait.

- Tu rends ma vie palpitante. Tu m'émeus d'un sourire, tu me comprends d'un regard, tu me réconfortes d'une caresse, tu m'enivres de tout ton être. Tu es ma muse, mon amour, mon tout.

Cette dernière phrase acheva de la bouleverser, et une larme coula sur sa joue, glissant sur son sourire. Il s'arrêta, toujours touché par ses larmes, qu'elles soient de tristesse ou de bonheur. Il lâcha sa main pour venir du bout des doigts essuyer la petite larme qui roula sur ses joues. Elle sourit au contact de sa main sur sa peau, et il reprit ses vœux, attendri.

- Dans quelques secondes maintenant … si le ciel ne nous tombe pas sur la tête, continua-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel menaçant et chargé de nuages, tu seras ma femme. Je te promets que, quoique nous réserve l'avenir, notre vie ne sera jamais ennuyante. Et je serai là près de toi, pour toi, avec toi. Toujours.

Les invités, émus par la tendresse des mots de Castle, restèrent silencieux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ryan, sa petite fille dans les bras, donna un petit coup de coude à Esposito tout en lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'il aurait dû prendre des notes. Son coéquipier se contenta de faire la grimace, pas vraiment amusé par ses sarcasmes. Victoria Gates venait de découvrir tant de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas de Richard Castle. Derrière l'écrivain rieur, taquin et exaspérant, se cachait l'homme sensible, aimant, protecteur. Par les mots qu'il avait prononcés, bien des mystères venaient de s'éclaircir pour elle. Elle comprenait maintenant mieux la relation qui unissait son lieutenant et son coéquipier d'un genre particulier. Pour sûr, elle le verrait d'un œil différent désormais. Martha et Jenny n'en finissaient plus de sortir des mouchoirs en papier pour sécher leurs yeux embués de larmes. Lanie était tellement heureuse pour sa meilleure amie. Castle venait de lui faire la déclaration dont n'importe quelle femme aurait rêvé. Alexis, au plus près de son père, était touchée par la force des mots qu'il avait utilisés. Elle savait combien il aimait Kate, depuis toujours même. Elle s'en était doutée avant même que lui n'en prenne pleinement conscience. Plus encore que de le voir heureux, c'était de lire l'émotion de Kate dans ses yeux, ses sourires, ses larmes, qui lui fit réaliser à quel point cette femme aimait son père de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Rick et Kate se sourirent, tandis que Weldon, d'un petit signe de tête indiquait à Kate que c'était son tour de prendre la parole. Elle prit une inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Rick …, commença-telle tendrement. C'est ici près de ces balançoires que j'ai pris les deux plus belles décisions de ma vie. Par la première, un soir de pluie, je t'ai offert mon cœur, je t'ai permis de m'aimer, je me suis laissée porter par mon amour pour toi.

Instantanément, les souvenirs de ces premières fois envahirent son esprit. Son premier baiser brûlant, la première caresse électrisante de sa langue, le goût de sa peau sous sa bouche, la tendresse de tout son être sous ses mains. Et cette vague de désir qui l'avait submergé ce jour-là. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel avant elle. Ce soir-là, même si leur histoire n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements, il avait su qu'elle était celle dont il rêvait depuis toujours. L'amour qu'il lui portait depuis longtemps déjà, le désir qu'il avait déjà ressenti pour elle, avaient explosé ce soir-là en une myriade d'émotions plus intenses les unes que les autres. Il avait su qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie, et que jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer de l'ivresse de la tenir dans ses bras, de lui faire l'amour, inlassablement.

Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il était parti très loin, elle savait même très bien vers quels horizons son esprit vagabond l'avait entraîné, et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle fronça suffisamment les yeux pour le ramener sur terre. Il sourit, amusé et attendri par son regard réprobateur.

- Par la seconde, je t'ai dit oui, et tu vas devenir mon mari, reprit-elle doucement. Tu sais tout ce que tu représentes pour moi, parce que tu me connais si bien que je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour te le dire. Lorsqu'en me regardant, comme maintenant, tu sens que ton sourire m'enivre et fait briller mes yeux, je ressens moi tout le bonheur de t'aimer. Tu as sauvé ma vie une petite dizaine de fois …

- Un peu plus …, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire.

- Chut, Castle. C'est mon tour ! lui lança-t-elle gentiment en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Il prit son air penaud, et tout le monde rit de bon cœur.

- Tu as sauvé ma vie une petite dizaine de fois, reprit Kate, mais tu m'as sauvée, tout simplement. Avec toi, j'ai senti mon cœur rebattre jour après jour. Ton amour a pansé mes blessures.

Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes de nouveau. Se remémorer cette période douloureuse de sa vie était difficile, penser au rôle qu'il avait toujours joué pour elle la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle sentit ses doigts caresser doucement le dessus de ses mains, comme pour le rassurer.

- Tu as été là, toujours, patient, aimant, compréhensif, rassurant, reprit-elle. Je suis ta muse, oui, mais toi tu es mon ange de bienveillance.

Ces quelques mots enveloppèrent son cœur d'une telle douceur, qu'il sentit la petite boule d'émotion au fond de son ventre grossir de nouveau, et répandre son trouble dans tout son être. Il savait combien pour Kate, mettre des mots, publiquement, sur son amour pour lui, était difficile. Avec lui, dans l'intimité, elle laissait parler son cœur désormais, joignant bien souvent à la tendresse de ses gestes, celle de ses mots. Mais ici, devant leurs amis et leur famille réunis, elle était tout en réserve, tout en pudeur, tout en timidité. Pour lui, pour le toucher, le rendre heureux tout simplement, elle prenait sur elle. C'est pourquoi chacun de ses mots était comme un cadeau qu'elle lui faisait, comme une bulle d'amour qu'elle lui envoyait et qui, directement, venait se poser sur son cœur.

- Je t'aime, Rick, continua-t-elle, des tremolos dans la voix. Je t'aime pour chacun des petits riens exquis, des grands bonheurs, et plaisirs délicieux dont tu ponctues notre vie. A mon tour, je te promets qu'une fois mari et femme notre vie restera aussi palpitante et enivrante. Toujours.

Ce petit mot tout simple, qui était devenu pour eux, au fil des années, un gage de soutien sans faille de partenaire à partenaire, prenait aujourd'hui tout son sens. Et ce « toujours » là, elle l'avait prononcé avec une telle intensité dans le regard, qu'il sentit cette fois son cœur se serrer, et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Avec ce « toujours » là, elle liait sa vie à la sienne, son destin au sien. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme si elle s'offrait à lui une nouvelle fois, pour qu'il la chérisse, la protège, l'accompagne toute sa vie durant. Il savait qu'il serait ému. Un sourire ou un regard de Kate suffisaient parfois à le toucher. Mais aujourd'hui, en plus de son sourire et de son regard, la force de ses quelques mots l'avait bouleversé. Il n'avait pas souvent pleuré de bonheur dans sa vie, et à chaque fois, c'était pour Alexis. Mais face à Kate, bouleversé par le bonheur qu'elle lui offrait, il ne put contenir son émotion, et une larme glissa sur sa joue. A son tour, elle lâcha sa main pour venir déposer une caresse sur sa joue, et effacer sa larme. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, tout de suite, sans retenue, sentir son cœur tambouriner contre le sien, mais c'était sans compter l'omniprésence de Robert Weldon, qui prenant sa tâche très à cœur, s'appliquait à tenir les rênes de cette cérémonie.

Avant de procéder à l'échange des consentements, si quelqu'un, pour une quelconque raison s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais, annonça Monsieur le Maire, en parcourant l'assistance du regard.

Tous sourirent. Les gars avaient bien pensé, un temps, faire une petite plaisanterie au moment fatidique, mais Lanie, qui avait eu vent de leur idée farfelue, les avait sévèrement menacés que s'ils osaient, ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, elle les réduirait en charpie de ses propres mains. Elle se contenta de les surveiller du regard, et ses sourcils froncés suffirent à ce qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles.

- Bien, reprit Weldon. Le moment de vérité est proche, mes amis.

Il se tourna légèrement vers Kate.

- Mademoiselle Katherine Houghton Beckett, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rick, alors que toute l'assistance était suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Oui, je le veux, sourit-elle, devant un Rick comblé.

Weldon se tourna vers Rick.

- Monsieur Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouser Mademoiselle Katherine Houghton Beckett ici présente ?

- Oui, je le veux, répondit aussitôt Rick, attendant à peine que le maire ait fini de prononcer sa phrase.

Des soupirs de soulagement parcoururent l'assistance, tandis que Lanie et Alexis tendaient à Rick et Kate leurs alliances. L'un après l'autre, dans un silence religieux, ils se passèrent la bague au doigt.

- Au nom de la loi, je déclare Mademoiselle Katherine Houghton Beckett et Monsieur Richard Edgar Alexandre Rodgers Castle unis par les liens du mariage.

Tout le monde applaudit vivement, tandis que les mariés regardaient avec bonheur leurs amis se réjouir pour eux.

- Rick, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! lança Weldon avec enthousiasme.

Il s'avança, presque intimidé, puis glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, alors qu'elle enlaçait son cou. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent simplement, et ils se sourirent. Mais l'assistance s'impatienta.

- Le bisou ! Le bisou ! s'amusaient à crier Esposito et Ryan.

- Allez, Castle ! lança Lanie.

Alors leurs lèvres se caressèrent, leurs bouches se goûtèrent tendrement, leurs langues entamèrent ce ballet sensuel qu'ils adoraient. Sous les applaudissements de leurs invités, les cris de hourras des gars, les rires joyeux de leur famille, leur baiser prenait une saveur toute particulière. Ils mirent quelques secondes à réaliser que la pluie s'était mise à tomber à grosses gouttes, créant une douce panique. En un instant, ce furent des torrents d'eau qui inondèrent le parc, et Rick, encouragea tout le monde, à courir vers les taxis qui attendaient dans la rue. Il prit sa femme par la main, et tous deux coururent à la suite de leurs invités, les cheveux trempés, l'eau dégoulinant sur leurs visages radieux.

**Chapitre 3**

La table du salon avait été transformée, pour l'occasion, en buffet autour duquel les invités allaient et venaient au gré de leurs envies et de leurs discussions. Martha et Alexis s'étaient chargées de la décoration, simple et naturelle, à l'image du mariage qu'avaient voulu Rick et Kate. Quelques fleurs blanches, quelques bougies avaient suffi à donner du charme au salon. Martha avait proposé ses services pour le buffet, pleine de dévouement et de bonne volonté, mais Rick avait opté pour la prudence en requérant l'assistance d'un traiteur.

Monsieur le Maire, après qu'ils aient signé les documents officiels, et qu'ils l'aient remercié chaleureusement, était retourné à ses obligations, et c'est avec plaisir, qu'ils avaient accueilli au loft leurs amis pour prolonger les festivités. Marta et Jim formaient une fine équipe, s'assurant que les invités ne manquent de rien. Lui, déambulant parmi les convives, plateau en main pour les abreuver de verrines et petits fours, elle, se chargeant de remplir les coupes de Champagne vides, ils participaient avec joie au bonheur de leurs enfants. Les gars papotaient, leurs discussions entrecoupées d'éclats de rire bruyants. Jenny et Lanie s'extasiaient devant les babillements de Sarah-Grace, tandis qu'en cuisine, Kate, toujours vêtue de sa robe blanche, s'affairait à déballer les plats du traiteur, secondée par Alexis. Rick, une coupe à la main, faisait connaissance avec Monsieur Gates, aux côtés de son épouse.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes le fameux écrivain ? fit-il gentiment.

- Lui-même, en chair et en os, sourit Rick.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi, poursuivit-il, Victoria m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils en direction de son mari, lui intimant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais celui-ci, a priori habitué aux remontrances de sa femme, ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, et continua d'afficher un sourire jovial.

- Vous parlez de moi à votre mari, Capitaine ? s'étonna Rick, pas peu fier d'apprendre cette information.

- Je ne parle pas de vous, Castle, je parle de vos théories loufoques et du bazar que vous créez dans mon commissariat ! lança Gates

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter …. entre collègues, sourit son mari, qui avait l'air très joueur de par les petites piques qu'il lançait.

Gates lui lança un regard sévère, alors qu'il s'éloignait vers Martha et Jim auprès du buffet.

- Si on trinquait, Castle ? Après tout c'est votre mariage, aujourd'hui, on peut oublier nos différends le temps d'une journée, reprit-elle souriante.

- Nos légers différends, Capitaine. Nous nous entendons sur l'essentiel …, répondit Rick, en faisant tinter sa coupe contre la sienne.

- Hum … Je ne vois pas de quel essentiel vous parlez.

- Le bonheur de Kate, par exemple. Un lieutenant heureux est un lieutenant efficace, vous savez ! lança-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Je ne suis pas ici seulement pour Beckett, Castle.

Il s'arrêta de boire, surpris par ses quelques mots.

- Vous m'exaspérez oui, la plupart du temps, reprit-elle, tout en sirotant son Champagne, et il y a des jours où vous me sortez par les yeux. Je ne vous le cache pas …

Il savait bien que, souvent, il l'agaçait, mais le fait qu'elle le lui dise si simplement, presque avec gentillesse le fit sourire.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me demandais même parfois ce que le lieutenant Beckett pouvait bien vous trouver … enfin en dehors de …, bon, vous savez de quoi je parle …

Non, il ne savait pas, et il aurait bien voulu savoir. Mais il n'osa pas approfondir le sujet. Elle en avait déjà sûrement bien trop dit à son goût. Il se demandait si elle parlait sous l'effet du Champagne qui lui montait à la tête, ou si le bonheur dont elle était témoin aujourd'hui l'adoucissait.

- Il s'avère que vous avez de bons côtés.

- J'ai des tas de bons côtés, reprit-il, fièrement.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là non plus ! Mais vous aimez cette femme plus que n'importe qui au monde. Vous la protégez, vous l'entourez, vous la respectez, vous l'épaulez. Vous la rendez heureuse.

Il en avait le souffle coupé.

- Rien que pour ça, vous remontez hautement dans mon estime, conclut-elle.

- Merci, Capitaine.

- Mémorisez bien tout ça, je ne suis pas sûre de vous le redire un jour, sourit-elle.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez être adorable quand vous vous voulez …, fit-il gentiment remarquer.

Elle le regarda sévèrement. Adorable, n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus approprié, finalement.

- Vous voyez cet homme là-bas, fit-elle en désignant son époux.

- Euh …. Oui, votre mari ?

- Oui. Il est pire que vous, lâcha-t-elle en soupirant.

- Pire ? s'étonna Rick, comme si cela était inimaginable.

- C'est un grand gamin. Tout comme vous. Là, il a l'air à peu près sérieux et présentable. Mais il est capable du meilleur comme du pire.

Il éclata de rire, amusé de la façon dont Gates parlait de son mari. C'était donc ça. Comment se pouvait-il que Gates soit mariée à un joyeux trublion ? A croire que les opposés s'attiraient.

- Je le supporte à la maison depuis bientôt trente ans, alors vous comprenez pourquoi avoir un énergumène comme vous qui traîne dans mes pattes au boulot, m'exaspère, expliqua-t-elle avec une sincérité déconcertante.

- Je comprends, Capitaine …, sourit-il adoptant un air compatissant.

- Enfin …, pour Beckett, j'endurerais encore votre présence quelques temps, soupira-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner rejoindre son mari.

Sidéré par ces révélations, Rick se précipita auprès des gars pour leur faire part de ces petites informations croustillantes.

En cuisine, Alexis déballait un énième plat, tandis que Kate observait l'intérieur du réfrigérateur, pour faire le point sur la quantité de boîtes restantes.

- Je crois que ton père a encore eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, sourit Kate, on va avoir à manger pour deux semaines au moins.

- Papa fait toujours les choses en grand quand il est heureux, répondit la jeune femme, avec un sourire complice.

Kate releva les yeux vers elle, un peu surprise qu'Alexis évoque ainsi le nouveau bonheur de son père. Elle savait que sa désormais belle-fille était heureuse pour lui, pour eux. Mais elles n'avaient jamais eu, toutes les deux, de vraie discussion, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la vie de Rick, et par conséquent, dans sa vie à elle-aussi. Alexis la regarda à son tour, avec bienveillance, comme si elle avait envie de se confier.

- Kate …, je … Tu sais, je ne me suis pas toujours réjouie pour papa. Et parfois je …

- Alexis … c'est normal …

- Depuis toujours, je pensais qu'aucune femme ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui, qu'aucune ne serait à la hauteur de l'homme extraordinaire qu'il est. Mais il t'a trouvée … ou plutôt tu l'as trouvé.

Kate sourit, repensant à la première fois qu'elle avait vu Rick, dans cet hôtel, pour cette affaire liée à ses romans. Ce jour-là, sa vie avait basculé.

- Tes vœux tout à l'heure, c'était juste magnifique. Papa a vraiment beaucoup de chance, et j'avais tort, tu es plus qu'à la hauteur, Kate. Et regarde-le …, sourit-elle en tournant les yeux vers son père, près du canapé en pleine conversation avec les gars, tu le rends si heureux.

- Oh …, Alexis …, fit Kate émue, il me rend tellement heureuse aussi, tu sais.

- Je sais, sourit la jeune fille avec tendresse.

Kate la regarda s'éloigner, touchée qu'elle se soit confiée à elle, avec la pudeur qui était la sienne, qu'elle ait compris combien elle aimait son père, et que jamais, elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui puisse le rendre malheureux. Elle jetait un œil à Rick qui s'amusait joyeusement avec les gars et Jenny, à Lanie qui ne se lassait pas de faire des papouilles à la petite Sarah Grace, quand Victoria Gates s'approcha d'elle.

- Félicitations, Kate, fit-elle gentiment.

- Merci, Capitaine. Ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez pu venir.

- Votre mariage est sans conteste le plus beau auquel j'ai pu assister, à part le mien bien-sûr ! sourit Gates.

Kate sourit, touchée par la sincère affection de son Capitaine.

- Alors dois-je vous appeler Lieutenant Castle désormais ?

- Non, sourit Kate, on en a discuté avec Rick, et je vais conserver mon nom pour le travail.

- C'est mieux ainsi, je suis soulagée. Cela aurait fait beaucoup trop de Castle à mon goût ! lança Gates en riant.

Kate rit à son tour, emportée par la générosité du rire de son Capitaine, qui s'excusa ensuite de devoir partir si tôt. Elle la remercia encore pour son invitation, et lui dit de ne pas oublier pour autant que lundi matin, noces ou pas, elle se devait d'être à l'heure au poste.

Rick et Kate saluèrent Gates et son mari, puis refermant la porte, embrassèrent du regard le joyeux spectacle de leurs amis et famille réunis. Il glissa sa main autour de sa taille, et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe, alors que les gars et Lanie s'avançaient vers eux, tout sourire, mais l'air un peu intimidés, et un brin mystérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les trois ? leur lança Rick alors qu'ils se plantaient devant eux.

- Un mariage sans cadeau, ça craint, répondit Esposito.

- Donc on a prévu un petit quelque chose pour vous, annonça Ryan, souriant.

- Il ne fallait pas …, les interrompit tout de suite Kate.

- Attendez de voir de quoi il s'agit avant de vous emballer ! rigola Lanie.

- Bon pour commencer …, se lança Ryan, prenant un air sérieux.

- Non ? Vous allez nous faire un discours ? Attendez, il faut que j'immortalise ce moment ! s'exclama Rick en riant, sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

- Castle ! le rabroua gentiment Kate. Range ça, et laisse-les donc parler.

- Pour commencer, reprit Ryan, on est vraiment heureux pour vous … ça fait six ans qu'on prend les paris, donc il y en a au poste qui vont se faire un sacré paquet d'argent grâce à vous. Merci pour eux !

- Vous avez parié sur notre mariage ? s'offusqua Kate en riant.

Ils ne répondirent rien, et se contentèrent de rire à leur tour.

- On cherchait un cadeau, continua Ryan.

- On n'avait pas besoin de cadeau les gars, le coupa de nouveau Castle.

- On sait, mon pote, que nous sommes déjà le plus beau des cadeaux à nous tous seuls, ajouta Esposito, avec son humour habituel, mais bon …, on a voulu faire un petit effort quand même.

- On voulait un cadeau aussi original et farfelu que tes théories, Castle, continua Ryan.

- Et aussi rayonnant que toi, Kate, ajouta Lanie.

- Quelque chose d'immortel, que vous pourrez encore contempler ensemble dans des dizaines d'années.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur offrir quoi que ce soit de plus, Rick et Kate étaient déjà émus par ces quelques mots. Tous les cinq formaient une équipe solidaire et complice, redoutable d'efficacité. Leurs liens allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'impliquait leur travail d'enquêteur. Tous auraient donné leur vie pour sauver l'un des leurs. Mais entre eux, les émotions passaient rarement par des mots. Les regards, les sourires, les taquineries, les accolades suffisaient. Alors aujourd'hui, les quelques mots, prononcés par leurs joyeux coéquipiers, teintés de cette note d'humour qui les caractérisait tant, valaient tous les cadeaux du monde.

Ryan dévoila enfin ce qu'il tenait dans son dos, et leur tendit une grande enveloppe, sous leurs regards étonnés et curieux.

- De notre part à tous les trois, annonça-t-il solennellement.

- Allez, ouvrez ! s'exclama Lanie, impatiente.

Kate se saisit de l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit, et y plongea sa main, pour en sortir un document plié en quatre. Elle échangea un regard surpris avec Rick, tout en dépliant devant eux deux, ce qui se révéla être une immense carte parsemée d'étoiles, avec, en fond, l'obscurité de l'espace. Kate ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, mais Rick repéra lui, les deux petites étoiles entourées. Les gars et Lanie scrutaient fébrilement leurs réactions. Ils ne voyaient pas encore leurs visages cachés derrière la grande carte.

- Des étoiles ? Vous nous avez offert des étoiles ? lança Rick, radieux, baissant la carte pour les dévisager un à un.

- Vous êtes complètement fous ! s'exclama Kate, toute heureuse.

Ils sourirent tous les trois, comme s'ils étaient soulagés.

- Ces deux étoiles portent vos noms pour toujours, répondit Ryan.

- Ce n'est pas aussi génial que de se marier dans l'espace, expliqua Esposito, mais … comme Beckett n'était pas trop partante pour enfiler une tenue de cosmonaute, on a opté pour les étoiles.

- Avec la carte, vous pourrez les trouver dans le ciel, ajouta Lanie, et les regarder briller ensemble.

- Original, scintillant et éternel …, résuma Rick, qui n'en finissait plus d'observer la carte, enthousiaste comme un gamin.

- C'est un cadeau absolument merveilleux … C'est …, fit Kate, cherchant les mots, émue qu'ils aient eu cette idée si touchante.

Lanie étreignit aussitôt son amie, sentant qu'elle se laissait gagner par l'émotion.

- Merci, Lanie. Tu es formidable.

- C'est vous qui êtes formidables.

Castle enlaça Ryan et Esposito de ses deux bras, tout joyeux.

- C'est le meilleur cadeau de mariage de tous les temps ! lança-t-il, en tapotant dans leur dos à tous les deux.

- Doucement, Castle !

Les sourires de ces trois-là, malgré leur pudeur, en disaient long sur l'émotion qu'ils partageaient.

Kate serra ensuite Ryan dans ses bras.

- Sois toujours aussi heureuse que tu l'es aujourd'hui, Kate. Tu le mérites, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Merci, Kevin. Merci pour tout.

Puis, Esposito s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Il l'avait toujours poussée, avec sa réserve et ses mots à lui, à affronter ses peurs, et à ouvrir son cœur à Castle. Quand son ami l'étreignit, elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et tenta de contrôler ces émotions bien trop fortes.

- Castle est un mec chanceux, lui murmura-t-il. Et je suis super heureux pour vous deux.

- Merci, Javi, lui chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Avec Rick à ses côtés, avec tous leurs amis, si touchants dans leurs attentions, avec leurs familles réunies, Kate réalisait combien elle était désormais pleinement heureuse et sereine.

Tard dans la soirée, Lanie et Esposito avaient joué les chauffeurs pour les conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel, et tels les anges gardiens de leur bonheur, les avaient escortés jusqu'à la porte de l'ascenseur, comme s'ils craignaient toujours qu'un drame ne vienne ternir cette journée. Pour seule entorse à la simplicité de leur mariage, Rick et Kate avaient souhaité passer leur nuit de noces ici, dans cet hôtel où pour la première fois ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était tant pour le symbolisme de l'endroit, que pour pouvoir pleinement profiter l'un de l'autre, en toute intimité. Dans cet ascenseur qui les emmenait vers le dernier étage, chacun appuyé contre une paroi, ils se dévoraient du regard, dans le dos du garçon d'étage qui tenait leur sac. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa robe de mariée, et il ne se lassait pas de la contempler. Il s'amusait à faire courir ses yeux sur ses épaules dénudées, ses bras, son ventre, prenant un air volontairement gourmand qui la faisait sourire. Plus elle souriait, plus il jouait de ses airs coquins. Tout à coup, dans un mouvement silencieux, il s'avança vers elle, il se pencha, attrapa le bas de sa robe, et fit mine de la soulever en agitant le tissu blanc, pour voir ce qu'elle dissimulait.

- Castle ! Arrête ! souffla-t-elle à voix basse, le sourire aux lèvres, en aplatissant sa robe le long de ses jambes.

Il éclata de rire bruyamment, ravi d'exaspérer sa muse, si bien que le garçon d'étage sursauta et se retourna, par réflexe. A son tour, Kate rigola, en voyant le faux air sage que prit Rick pour jouer l'innocent devant le jeune homme. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Rick convainquit le garçon d'étage de les laisser rejoindre seuls leur suite qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

- Tu es intenable ! lança Kate en riant.

- Viens-là râleuse ! fit-il en glissant un bras derrière son dos, un autre sous ses jambes, pour la soulever et la hisser contre lui.

- Rick ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise et rieuse, accrochant ses bras à son cou. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je suis un homme de traditions, moi, Madame Castle ! rit-il en avançant, sa femme dans les bras, vers leur suite.

- Oui, eh bien essaie de ne pas me faire tomber, Monsieur Castle !

- Si t'arrêtais de gigoter aussi !

- Je ne gigote pas !

Ils riaient à n'en plus finir, alors que Rick continuait d'avancer dans le couloir.

- Mon Dieu ! Tu as pris du poids depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai portée ! lança-t-il, en faisant sembler de peiner à la porter.

- Hé ! fit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

- Aïe ! N'en profite pas !

Ils parvinrent enfin devant la porte de leur suite. Kate passa sa main dans la poche intérieure de la veste de Rick, pour en sortir la carte magnétique. Elle se pencha, la glissa dans la serrure, et poussa d'un geste de la main la porte, pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Rick la déposa en douceur à l'entrée de leur chambre en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Eh bien … quel romantisme ! lança Kate, moqueuse.

Souriant, il la prit par la main, et la fit tourner telle une danseuse, avant de l'attraper par la taille pour l'attirer près de lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa avec tendresse, avant de s'échapper de ses bras pour admirer la chambre.

- Tu as vu la taille du lit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est la suite nuptiale …, ils savent qu'il faut de la place ! rigola-t-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié le sac près de l'ascenseur ?

- Ah si … mince, j'y vais. N'enlève pas ta robe ! lança-t-il.

- Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention, répondit-elle en riant.

Il quitta la pièce pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard. Il posa le sac, referma la porte et s'y adossa, en la contemplant.

- Tu as l'air essoufflé …, sourit-elle, en s'appuyant contre la table.

- J'ai couru …, de peur que mon rêve ne parte en fumée pendant mon absence.

Elle sourit, et ils restèrent ainsi, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, se contentant de se regarder, jamais rassasiés de l'image du bonheur qu'ils se renvoyaient mutuellement.

- A quoi tu penses là maintenant ? fit Kate.

- A ma femme.

Elle sourit, attendrie par la façon dont il avait prononcé ces trois petits mots. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue.

- Ta femme, répéta-t-elle, songeuse.

- Ma femme, oui. Tu es ma femme, insista-t-il, avec un sourire, content de la troubler.

Il la trouva presque intimidée, face à lui.

- Je suis la femme de Richard Castle, continua-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre.

- Des millions de groupies vont faire la tête …, fit-il remarquer en soupirant.

- Des millions ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

- A peine, sourit-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la femme de Richard Castle ?

- J'ai très envie de me jeter sur lui, de lui arracher ses vêtements et …

Il rit, tout en l'admirant, faisant courir son regard sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps, nourrissant ainsi le désir qu'il sentait s'intensifier au fond de son ventre.

- C'est ce que font les groupies, non ? sourit-elle.

- C'est ce que font les femmes amoureuses.

- Oui, aussi, reconnut-elle avec un large sourire. Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être marié au Lieutenant Kate Beckett ?

- Je suis très fier, répondit-il aussitôt. Peut-être que j'aurais le droit d'embrasser le lieutenant de mon cœur au poste maintenant qu'on est mariés ?

- Même pas en rêve !

Il sourit, amusé par sa rigueur professionnelle. Sans rien dire, elle défit une à une les petites pinces qui retenaient ses cheveux, et secoua légèrement la tête, pour faire tomber doucement sa longue chevelure sur ses épaules. Sa sensualité le toucha en plein cœur. Et ses yeux pétillants d'envie qui n'en finissaient plus de se plonger dans les siens. Il était si faible devant les sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui d'un petit rien. Il savait qu'aucun de ses gestes n'était innocent. La savoir œuvrer pour titiller ses sens attisait son désir bien plus encore. Il était déjà conquis. Un jour ordinaire, il se serait déjà jeté sur elle. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait que ce soit unique. Il voulait savourer encore et encore, sentir le désir monter en lui, au point que lui résister en devienne douloureux.

Elle connaissait par cœur la lueur qui venait de poindre dans ses yeux. Mais il restait sagement adossé contre la porte, se contentant de la regarder avec cette intensité qui la ravageait. Il savait le pouvoir de ses yeux sur elle. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de la toucher pour lui donner envie de lui. Le petit jeu de ses yeux gourmands sur elle dans l'ascenseur l'avait déjà mise dans tous ses états. Si le garçon d'étage n'avait pas été là, nul doute que Rick aurait plongé ses mains sous sa robe, pour d'exquises caresses. Elle mourrait d'envie qu'il se jette sur elle avec toute l'ardeur et la passion dont il était capable. Mais elle voulait se laisser envahir par cette envie dévorante, par ce supplice délicieux auquel seul lui, par l'étreinte de son corps, pourrait mettre fin. Elle voulait le voir lutter pour résister à ses charmes, à sa provocation amoureuse.

- Ma femme est une merveilleuse tentatrice … sourit-il. Kate, sais-tu à quel point tu me rends dingue ?

Elle se contenta de sourire. Oui, elle le savait. L'exciter l'excitait.

- Mon mari est un redoutable séducteur, répondit-elle.

- Moi ? Je ne fais presque rien ! fit-il semblant de t'étonner.

- Toute la nuance est dans le presque ! lança-t-elle en riant.

Il rit à son tour, tout en enlevant sa veste, et la jetant sur le lit.

- Oh … tu as prévu un strip-tease pour notre nuit de noces ? sourit-elle, enjouée.

- Non, j'ai prévu d'attendre patiemment que ma femme se jette sur moi.

- Tu n'as pas peur d'attendre toute la nuit ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu es incapable de me résister, Madame Castle. Tu ne t'endormiras pas sans que je t'aie fait l'amour.

**Chapitre 4**

Elle rit. Il ne l'avait jamais vue rire autant. Elle était pleinement heureuse, épanouie. La pureté et la sincérité de ce rire, qui reflétait à quel point elle s'abandonnait face à lui, l'excitèrent un peu plus encore. Il regardait son visage resplendissant, sa gorge se tendre au rythme de ses éclats de rire. Il mourrait d'envie de venir y goûter, dévorer son cou, la couvrir de baisers.

« Tu ne t'endormiras pas sans que je t'aie fait l'amour. » Comment pouvait-il encore, après tout ce temps, la faire succomber d'envie avec quelques mots ? Peut-être parce qu'elle savait l'intensité du plaisir qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois, que leurs ébats soient tendres ou passionnés, doux ou furieux, furtifs ou délicieusement interminables, il lui faisait l'amour comme personne ne le lui avait jamais fait. C'était au-delà du plaisir charnel et de l'union de leurs corps, une tempête d'émotions, qui, souvent, les laissait pantelants tous les deux, quand repus de plaisir, ils tentaient de retrouver leurs esprits. Elle réalisa que son esprit justement avait divagué bien trop loin, quand elle sentit son corps frémir d'envie, et que Rick la ramena à la réalité.

- Je croyais avoir rêvé …, fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle posa sur lui des yeux interrogateurs, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

- Je croyais avoir rêvé quand je me suis réveillé sans toi à mes côtés la première fois, reprit-il.

- Oui, sourit-elle tendrement, j'étais juste allée nous chercher du café.

- Mais je croyais vraiment que c'était un rêve … un de plus, sourit-il. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu près de moi, j'ai réellement pensé que j'avais rêvé t'avoir fait l'amour. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel … j'avais tiré un trait sur …

Elle le vit prendre un air sérieux.

- Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours, Kate. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. Alors vraiment j'ai cru avoir rêvé.

Elle repensait aux dernières discussions qu'ils avaient eues avant cette fameuse première nuit, à leurs douleurs à tous les deux, à son cœur qui refusait de s'ouvrir à lui. Tout cela était bien loin maintenant, mais faisait partie de leur histoire. Sans ça, leur relation, leur amour n'en seraient peut-être pas aussi forts aujourd'hui.

- Pas le genre de rêve métaphorique, non, un vrai rêve, comme cela m'arrivait parfois, ajouta-t-il souriant de nouveau, pour se réjouir de voir le sourire de sa muse réapparaître à son tour.

- Tu rêvais de moi ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

- Plus de quatre ans, à te côtoyer tous les jours ou presque, Kate … Bien-sûr qu'il m'arrivait de rêver de toi, et de ton corps délicieux. Je suis un homme, je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'oublierais, répondit-il en riant.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier ce détail ! Mais cette fois-là, ce n'était pas un rêve. J'étais bien là. Et toi, tu étais si mignon quand je suis arrivée avec mes cafés. Tes cheveux en bataille, ton regard craquant … et ce torse que j'avais caressé toute la nuit …, fit-elle, comme si cette vision la troublait encore.

Elle le regardait avec gourmandise.

- Pas seulement caressé …, fit-il remarquer, repensant aux délices de ces toutes premières sensations.

- Mordillé peut-être un peu, léché du bout de la langue …, ajouta-t-elle, mutine.

- Hum …, répondit-il, songeur, griffé aussi …

- Oui, il fallait que j'impose ma marque ! lança-t-elle en riant. Tu étais à moi désormais.

Il sourit. Cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient d'abord découverts avec délicatesse, soucieux de prendre leur temps, savourant chaque parcelle de peau, chaque caresse, chaque baiser qu'ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre. Mais très vite, contenir la montée de leur désir s'était révélé impossible. Kate avait été, cette première fois, tout ce qu'il avait pu rêver. Et bien plus encore. Coquine, mutine, sauvage aussi. Tendre, douce, attentionnée. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de s'abandonner lascive entre ses bras, sous le feu de ses ardeurs et ses caresses. Elle lui avait fait l'amour elle-aussi, se révélant à lui comme jamais. Il l'avait découverte entreprenante, aguicheuse. Et sous ses mains, sa bouche qui l'avait dévoré, il avait compris toute l'intensité de ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. Comme souvent, son corps avait parlé avant ses mots. Elle l'aimait tout simplement.

- Et toi ? reprit-il

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Kate Beckett rêvait-elle de moi en secret ?

Elle sourit. Elle savait bien qu'il devait se douter qu'elle avait, elle-aussi, fantasmé sur lui bien avant ce premier soir.

- Tu peux tout me dire, personne ne saura, insista-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.

- Il m'est arrivé d'imaginer certaines choses oui …, répondit-elle, d'un air mystérieux.

- Et de quoi rêvais-tu ? De mon corps d'Apollon ? fit-il en riant, cherchant à connaître les moindres détails.

- Non, enfin si un peu … Je rêvais surtout de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir la première fois, avoua-t-elle.

- Alors tu es coupable d'ensorcellement avec préméditation !

- On peut dire ça, oui … Sauf que dans aucun de mes rêves, ce n'était aussi …

- Torride ?

- Excitant … renversant … délicieux, sourit-elle, choisissant volontairement les termes qui allaient l'émoustiller. J'avais sous-estimé ton ardeur, et l'intensité de mon désir.

Il sourit, comblé.

- Tu te souviens ? De mes cuisses autour de ta taille …, fit-elle d'une voix lascive, s'avançant doucement vers lui.

- Tes déhanchements divins … Une vraie amazone …, continua-t-il, portant son regard sur sa taille fine et la courbure de ses hanches, qu'elle jouait à mouvoir très subtilement.

Il était complètement sous le charme de l'excitation qu'elle s'appliquait sensuellement à faire naître en lui. Elle ne lui épargnait rien ce soir, ni la volupté de ses gestes, ni la provocation de ses mots, ni la coquinerie de sa voix. Elle voulait le rendre dingue, autant que lui en avait envie. Et il adorait ça.

- Et ma langue, tu te souviens, quand …

- N'en dis pas plus ! l'arrêta-t-il. Ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! Je me souviens de ta langue que je n'imaginais pas si coquine.

Elle s'arrêta en riant, toujours à bonne distance de lui, satisfaite d'obtenir l'effet escompté. Mais maintenant qu'elle était plus proche de lui, prise à son propre piège, elle pouvait sentir pleinement le parfum de sa peau, et lire toutes les nuances de l'excitation dans ses yeux.

- Es-tu bien réelle cette fois-ci aussi ? demanda-t-il, plongeant son regard dans les sien.

Elle s'était avancée vers lui. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Il le savait. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris de désir. Lui-même devait faire preuve d'un redoutable self-control.

- Je ne sais pas … peut-être suis-je le fruit de ton imagination ? fit-elle, jouant avec plaisir au jeu auquel il l'invitait.

- Tu dois être l'incarnation de mes rêves les plus fous oui, pour être si belle et désirable.

- Peut-être que tes mains pourraient venir s'assurer que j'existe vraiment, lança-t-elle, tentatrice, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Oui, peut-être que si mes doigts venaient caresser ton ventre, titiller ton nombril, puis remonter délicatement jusqu'à tes seins, que je pourrais caresser longuement … j'arriverais à me faire une idée plus sûre. Il faudrait bien-sûr que j'y joigne ma langue pour être bien certain.

- Mon mari est gourmand …, répondit-elle, de ce ton toujours si sensuel.

Rien qu'à l'idée de la sensation de ses caresses sur sa peau, elle frissonna. Elle vit qu'il l'avait senti, à son petit air ravi, et de nouveau son désir s'abreuva du sien.

- Très gourmand …, mais c'est parce que ma femme est délicieuse.

- Pour me goûter, il va falloir me déshabiller … et m'enlever cette si jolie robe.

Il imagina son corps si parfait sous la robe, la rondeur de ses seins, ses tétons dressés d'envie, la tendresse de sa peau, le galbe de ses fesses, et l'instant où il pourrait goûter à tous ses charmes délicieux. Il sentait son bas-ventre se tendre sous l'effet du désir, et essaya vainement de calmer ses ardeurs.

- Oh oui, je vais te l'enlever … tout à l'heure, mais mes yeux ont encore envie de se délecter de cette vision divine quelques instants.

Elle sourit. Il voulait résister encore. Le connaissant, elle imaginait le supplice qu'il s'infligeait. Il voulait que ce soit unique, elle le savait, elle le connaissait trop bien. Mais elle voulait le tenter, encore et toujours. Elle avança de nouveau, pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de lui. Cette fois, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher.

- Lanie se demandait comment tu pourrais faire pour … accomplir ton devoir conjugal, sans enlever ma robe …, continua-t-elle, alors qu'il détaillait sa robe justement, et imaginait le moment où il la déshabillerait.

- Lanie a pensé à ce genre de choses ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, rigola-t-elle, c'est une fille plutôt pragmatique. Alors comment ferais-tu ?

Il aimait le fait qu'en jouant à le déstabiliser ainsi, elle ne l'incitait qu'à l'exciter elle-même davantage encore.

- Ça dépend de l'objectif …, fit-il, prenant un air coquin.

- Ah ? Il y a différents objectifs ?

- Oui. Si l'envie me prenait de vouloir te faire mourir de plaisir en quelques secondes, et tu sais que j'en suis capable …, il me suffirait de glisser ma tête sous ta robe, de faire courir doucement mes lèvres à l'intérieur de tes cuisses, et du bout de ma langue venir goûter …

- Chut ! l'interrompit-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre, sentant qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à savoir si elle l'avait fait sciemment, ou non, mais cette petite mimique qui le faisait complètement craquer, fit déferler en lui cette vague de désir qu'il tentait de contrôler. Il lui avait fait l'amour des centaines de fois, elle l'avait excité, aguiché des centaines de fois, mais ce soir, ce petit jeu, leur bonheur, décuplaient toutes ses émotions. Comme bien souvent, il était pris à son propre piège. Il avait furieusement envie d'elle, là, tout de suite. Mais il avait aussi tellement envie que ce moment-là se prolonge encore et encore. Elle-aussi, il le voyait, à la façon dont elle se tortillait pour maîtriser les sensations qui, à cet instant-même, devaient monter du fond de son ventre.

- Tu veux qu'on ouvre la bouteille de Champagne ? proposa-t-il, tentant de faire diversion, en jetant un œil derrière elle à la bouteille qui trônait sur la table.

- Non, je crois que j'ai bien assez bu, sourit-elle.

- Oh tu es pompette ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Non ! Mais j'aimerais bien être suffisamment consciente pour apprécier la suite des festivités, répondit-elle.

- Hum …, la suite des festivités, à quoi pensez-vous donc Madame Castle ?

- Je meurs d'envie que mon merveilleux mari me fasse l'amour …, toute la nuit, susurra-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle savait trouver les mots pour le rendre complètement fou. Il était sur le point de délaisser sa porte, gage de maîtrise des émotions, pour la prendre dans ses bras, n'y tenant plus, quand il la vit s'avancer jusqu'à lui, et venir poser ses mains sur son torse. Il sut qu'il avait gagné, mais s'abstint d'afficher sa victoire, car sa tendre épouse aurait été tout à fait capable de faire marche arrière rien que pour ne pas lui laisser le plaisir de savourer son triomphe.

Elle ne pouvait plus attendre davantage pour sentir la chaleur de ses mains sur elle, pour le toucher, le caresser. Elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, un à un, tandis qu'il passait la main dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Sa bouche effleura la sienne, son souffle se mêla au sien, quand elle joua à titiller ses lèvres du bout de la langue. A cet instant, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais elle était venue à lui, elle avait craqué la première, et il voulait lui laisser le plaisir d'initier la suite. Canalisant ses pulsions, il se laissa enivrer par les frôlements sensuels de sa bouche contre la sienne, par ses doigts chatouillant sa peau à chaque fois qu'elle défaisait un bouton de chemise. Ne parvenant plus à laisser ses mains reposer sagement autour de sa taille, il caressa doucement son bras nu, remonta jusqu'au creux de son épaule, avant de la glisser dans son cou, jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Elle fit doucement tomber sa chemise, et glissa ses deux mains sur son ventre, remontant jusque sur son torse, ses épaules dont elle caressa la carrure. Il émit un murmure de plaisir, quand elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule, faisant glisser sa bouche, sa langue, jusque dans son cou, sur sa joue, pour retrouver ses lèvres, et les effleurer de nouveau. Durant quelques secondes, elle imprima à son torse la caresse de ses mains, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles le découvraient, appréciant la peau douce et les muscles tendus de Rick sous ses doigts.

- Quelle maîtrise de toi ce soir mon cœur …, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche.

- Tu as vu ça un peu ? sourit-il fièrement. Mais …

Elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre et happa ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Il répondit à son baiser avec la même fièvre. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent, se caressèrent, s'amusèrent entre elles, se cherchèrent, se lièrent et se délièrent. Il glissa sa main dans sa nuque, mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour approfondir encore l'étreinte de leurs bouches. Emporté par ce baiser brûlant, d'un geste, il la fit se retourner pour la plaquer contre la porte. Il s'arracha quelques secondes à sa bouche, pour la regarder, avec des yeux pleins de désir.

Te résister est le plus délicieux des supplices, chuchota-t-il, en lovant sa tête dans son cou, pour enfin goûter à cette peau si douce qui lui faisait envie depuis tout à l'heure, mais succomber à tes charmes est un régal.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête, savourant la chaleur de sa bouche dans son cou, pressant son corps contre le sien, de ses mains passées dans son dos.

- Rick …, déshabille-moi …

- Tu es sûre ? sourit-il. Tu ne veux pas pouvoir raconter à Lanie tout ce qu'il est possible de faire avec une robe de mariée ?

Elle rit.

- J'ai envie de tes mains sur moi …, fit-elle en se retournant, pour qu'il puisse accéder à son dos, et dénouer la robe.

- Comme ça …, chuchota-t-il en glissant sa main sur son dos nu au fur et à mesure, qu'il défaisait sa robe et son corset, tout en continuant d'embrasser son cou, de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Hum …., murmura-t-elle dans un souffle de plaisir.

Il fit glisser la robe devant elle, embrassant patiemment son épaule, tandis qu'elle accompagnait ses gestes pour l'aider à faire tomber la robe à ses pieds. Ses mains caressèrent de nouveau son dos, passèrent sur sa taille, effleurant la dentelle blanche de ses dessous, glissèrent sur son ventre, avant de remonter se poser sur ses seins, dressés de désir, comme il les avait rêvés quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir, grisée par la douceur des mains de son homme qui l'enveloppaient, l'excitaient. Il sentait combien elle avait envie de lui, elle-aussi. Le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre de ses murmures et gémissements nourrissaient son désir. Il pouvait sentir sa peau frissonner sous ses mains, ses seins se gonfler de désir quand, lentement, il faisait rouler leurs pointes sous son pouce, son souffle devenir plus court, à mesure qu'il intensifiait la pression de ses mains sur son corps. Il la fit tourner de nouveau vers lui, posa sa main sur le haut de ses fesses pour la plaquer contre lui.

Ses mains avaient déjà embrasé tout son corps, quand elle sentit ses lèvres habiles venir enserrer délicatement ses tétons l'un après l'autre, jouer à les titiller, les mordiller. Il était impitoyable. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, et tout son corps se crispa sous ce supplice exquis. Puis, doucement, sa bouche remonta vers la sienne. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, la regardant tout d'un coup, avec toute la tendresse de son amour pour elle.

- Kate … je veux que tu n'oublies jamais … aujourd'hui, cette nuit, toi et moi, fit-il doucement.

- Mon cœur …, même si là maintenant, on allait dormir, je n'oublierais jamais, répondit-elle avec douceur.

A son tour, elle déposa un baiser souriant sur ses lèvres, puis s'empara de sa ceinture, avant de faire glisser son pantalon et son caleçon à ses pieds. Il la regarda avec délice poser ses mains sur ses cuisses fermes et musclées, les remonter doucement jusque sur son ventre, effleurant simplement du bout des doigts son sexe, à la fois dur et doux.

- Tu vas me tuer à force de m'exciter … sourit-il

- C'est le but …, chuchota-t-elle sensuellement. Te faire mourir de plaisir.

- Toi la première alors …, murmura-t-il, en faisant glisser son string sur ses cuisses.

Il attrapa chacune de ses mains, et les releva au-dessus de sa tête, faisant pression de son bassin contre le sien. La sensation de son sexe contre son bas-ventre, la force de ses mains tenant fermement ses bras, sa bouche qui l'embrassa furieusement, sa langue qui dévorait la sienne, l'idée de lui être ainsi soumise, déchaînèrent en elle une myriade de sensations follement excitantes. Il se saisit de ses poignets d'une seule main, et sans détacher sa bouche de la sienne, il glissa sa main libre sur la chaleur humide de son sexe. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, et se crispa sous les mouvements de sa main, et de ses doigts, qui s'intensifiaient. Malgré l'extase qui la parcourait, elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Elle savait que son plaisir nourrissait son excitation. Elle voulait qu'il puisse vivre l'ampleur des sensations qu'il lui procurait à travers ses yeux. Elle sentit la pression monter en elle, lentement, inexorablement.

- Rick …, gémit-elle, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas contenir plus longtemps ce plaisir qui déferlait depuis le fond de son ventre telle une vague toujours plus puissante.

Il ne voulait pas la faire jouir, pas tout de suite. Elle avait envie que ça dure tout la nuit. Il remonta doucement sa main sur son ventre et sa taille, et relâcha la pression de sa main sur ses poignets. Aussitôt, elle vint enrouler ses bras autour de lui, caresser son dos, s'agripper à ses épaules. Sans cesser de s'embrasser fougueusement, portés par leurs caresses et la fureur de leurs envies, ils tournoyèrent sur eux-mêmes, enlacés, pour rejoindre le lit. D'un geste, Rick souleva les couvertures, avant de faire tomber doucement sa femme sur le matelas. Il roula à ses côtés, et sans décoller sa bouche de la sienne, il remonta les draps par-dessus leurs têtes, pour refermer le cocon de leur intimité. Seuls l'obscurité et le silence furent témoins du murmure de leurs souffles mêlés, des éclats de leurs rires, de leurs gémissements de plaisir, du froissement des draps sous l'étreinte de leurs corps enlacés, des soubresauts de l'extase qui s'empara d'eux cette nuit-là.

Elle était réveillée depuis quelques minutes déjà. Nuit de noces ou pas, son horloge interne était programmée sur un réveil aux aurores. Elle était restée longuement au chaud sous les draps, contre Rick, qui dormait paisiblement, sa bouche effleurant son épaule, une main posée sur son ventre. Elle se sentait si bien, sereine, dans un état de bien-être qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Mais elle finit par juger qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Elle se leva, enfila la chemise de Rick, et sortit sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir, pour passer commande auprès de la réception. Cinq minutes plus tard, un café dans chaque main, elle réapparut dans la chambre. Elle constata que Rick dormait toujours profondément, et se faufila dans la salle de bain pour patienter.

Plus que quelques secondes, et le réveil de son téléphone allait sonner. Après tout, il était plus de dix heures, il était grand temps que monsieur émerge des bras de Morphée. Elle entendit enfin la sonnerie stridente du réveil qu'elle avait programmé, puis Rick ronchonner, maugréant des propos incompréhensibles. Alors elle sortit tout doucement de la salle de bain, et s'avança vers le lit, les cafés à la main. Elle vit sa tête toute ébouriffée, ses yeux encore plein de sommeil, son torse émergeant à peine de dessous les draps, et surtout son air grognon qu'elle connaissait si bien. Une seconde, elle s'en voulut un peu de le réveiller si violemment, lui qui, cette nuit, avait assouvi tous ses désirs. Elle se demanda si elle avait eu une bonne idée. Mais Rick sourit, béat d'admiration, comme il l'avait fait lors du premier matin, où il avait cru avoir rêvé leur nuit d'amour. Il s'assit pour mieux savourer cette scène qu'elle lui offrait.

- Je t'apporte du café, fit-elle tendrement en s'avançant vers lui.

Il sourit, heureux de cet instant, heureux de l'idée qu'elle avait eue, et dont il avait saisi toute la magie dès qu'il l'avait vue, s'avançant vers lui avec les tasses de café fumant, portant de manière si sexy sa chemise blanche sur son corps nu.

- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? demanda-t-il, radieux, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui, posant les cafés sur la table de chevet.

-Non, tu ne rêvais pas …, répondit-elle, ravie qu'il ait compris immédiatement ce vers quoi elle voulait l'entraîner.

- Tu avais raison … Je n'avais pas idée … qu'une fois mariés, ce puisse être encore plus délicieux.

- Alors tu as aimé ? demanda-t-elle, tout en connaissant évidemment la réponse.

Elle n'avait plus aucune crainte à ce sujet. Rick aimait absolument tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir lors de leurs étreintes, et il était suffisamment expressif pour le lui faire savoir. Mais elle se prit au jeu des souvenirs de leur premier réveil.

- Oh oui …, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Même le moment où je …, commença-t-elle en éclatant de rire, tant aujourd'hui la scène était cocasse.

Il rit à son tour, tout en poursuivant, jouant son rôle d'amant comblé à la perfection.

- Surtout le moment où … J'ai adoré.

- Génial. Moi-aussi.

Ils se regardèrent, souriants, se retenant de rire. Constater le chemin parcouru les réjouissait, et les amusait.

- Je viens de me marier, et je suis en repos, expliqua-t-elle tendrement.

- Oui, moi-aussi, sourit-il en faisant courir ses yeux sur son décolleté, tandis qu'elle déboutonnait la chemise.

- Ah vraiment ? fit-elle aguicheuse.

- Oui …, alors qu'aimerais-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

D'un geste, il écarta légèrement la chemise, dévoilant son épaule nue. Il y avait des choses qui n'avaient pas changé depuis leur première fois. Le velouté de sa peau, sa douceur et sa sensualité au réveil.

- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait lire ? suggéra-t-elle, songeuse.

- Ou regarder la télévision …

- On pourrait manger …

- On peut faire ça … oui …, murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, ses lèvres trouvèrent avec délice les siennes sans qu'ils ne soient interrompus. Mais d'un seul coup, Rick l'enlaça et l'attira doucement sur le sol, tombant du lit avec elle.

- Castle ! s'écria-t-elle, mêlant rire et exaspération.

- Quoi ? Il faut être réaliste jusqu'au bout ! rigola-t-il, en s'allongeant contre elle, sur le tapis.

- J'aurais pu me faire mal …, grogna-t-elle.

- Mais non … Tu as l'habitude des cascades ! fit-il, en la contemplant, en appui sur le coude.

Il effleura doucement sa joue, et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Merci pour ce délicieux réveil, Madame Castle.

- Rien ou presque n'a changé …, constata-t-elle tendrement.

- Non, tu es toujours aussi sexy …

- Et toi toujours aussi fou ! lança-t-elle en riant. Tu sais, j'avais pensé un instant faire débarquer ta mère. Je sais combien l'écrivain que tu es se soucie des détails.

Il grimaça avec un petit sourire, imaginant très bien sa chère mère capable de débarquer ici.

- Méfie-toi, la journée n'est pas finie … elle pourrait encore nous réserver une bonne surprise ! lança-t-il en riant.

Elle rit à son tour, repensant à ce premier matin, où elle avait atterri dans le placard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais elle arrive …, je ne te mettrai pas dans la penderie ! la rassura-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire de nouveau, partageant avec bonheur les souvenirs des prémices de leur relation.

- Tu sais qu'un écrivain a le droit de réinventer la fin de l'histoire comme il l'entend ? reprit-il d'une voix suave, tout en caressant son ventre, et traçant des arabesques imaginaires sur sa poitrine.

- Hum … Alors il serait possible d'écrire que la muse et son écrivain font l'amour tendrement au matin de leur nuit de noces par exemple ? proposa-t-elle,

- Tendrement oui … ou sauvagement, tout dépend de l'humeur de la dite muse … sourit-il en venant l'embrasser.

Ils se laissèrent porter par leurs baisers joyeux, leurs caresses aimantes, par l'instant tout simplement, heureux de savourer cette nouvelle étape de leurs vies maintenant liées pour toujours.

**FIN**


End file.
